My Last Wish
by ladydeathx
Summary: Gabriella's Dad is a druggies & alcohoolic she's forced to hide him away, but when words get's out she's taken away from her dad & sent to James Anderson's boarding school where the ner chapter of her life begins.
1. Chapter 1

I decided my life was over from that moment on, I was being rushed to the car my bags thrown into the trunk, I looked back at my dad dissapointed. He promised we would be together & that we would never get seperated, so why were these people taking me away from him? They opened the back door for me & I slid into the seat. I wanted to cry, but I didn't dare to look at my Dad, that would show these people that I was weak, & I didn't cry infront of people, because then they would know I was weak. The car started to drive off, I wanted to jump out of the car, run to my Dad and hug him but I couldn't. These people knew about his alcoholic problems, these people knew he was a druggie, but I didn't care, I loved my Dad, nothing in this world could change that.

"Alright, kids" The women said, opening my door, "You're on flight 567 to whatever it's called in Florida, you're going to get picked up by a limo driver with several alduts in it, then you'll be dropped off at boarding school" The women gave us our tickets, I didn't realize the boy was in the car, I was too busy thinking. We grabbed our things & I followed the boy,

"Hey, wait up" I said, grabbing his shoulder, "I'm Gabriella Montez, what's your name?"

He turned around, his peircing green eyes stinging into mine, "I'm Daniel, but you can call me Batter" he gave me a small smile, "I heard about your Dad, Gabriella. I know it must have been tough, but we're both going to be safe now"

I gasped, holding onto my locket tightly, "I didn't want to leave, I was hiding my Dad & I away from these people, I didn't want to leave him" I felt tears coming but I didn't care if Batter saw me cry, I felt better with him near me.

He hugged me "It's okay Gabriella, really. You'll get to go back home as soon as your Dad gets better"

As if that would ever happen, I'm into science, & people like me know better than to beleive in miracles.

"Thanks for the false hope, Batter" I paused & gave him a half smile, "But I'm a science geek, and people like me don't beleive in miracles"

He nodded his head stiffly, and extended his hand, but instad I linked my arm with his. I knew this was the next chapter in my life, or maybe it's just the beinning of the end. But you know, it's kind of nice not to be so alone.

We boarded our flight, I couldn't beleive I was leaving free land to go to busy packed old Florida, I wasn't allowed to choose, I closed my eyes to blink back my tears, goodbye hope, hello new beginning of the end.

"So..Science Geek" Batter grinned at me, takinghis seat next to mine, "Ready to leave?"

I bit my bottom lip & shaked my head, closing my eyes, "I don't want to look, I don'twant to watch it fade away, I won't be back here again.."

He sighed, 'Look straight at me, It's all going to be okay, Gabriella, you have me"

I sighed, & looked back at my hometown, was this all really happening? So fast. I couldn't beleive it, I didn't want to beleive it, I wanted to wake up & run downstairs to hug my Dad so I could tell him how much I love him and how much I love him. But I couldn't. I looked out my window, hello sky you look mightybeautiful today, so clear & perfect..

"Hey Gabriella?" I was being shaked,

"Dad?" I whispered, squinting my eyes,

"No, look again" He chuckled, and helped me up, "Sorry for waking you, but we landed"

I smiled, "Oh, sorry Batter" I paused, "Where's our bags?"

"Luggage check out" He half smiled, "Feeling any better?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, not really" I sighed, "Homesick already"

"Yeah" He paused "Me too"

I think I zoned out the rest of the day, Batter got my bags & his, then we found those people because they were holding signs with out names. We were in the car & finnaly we were dropped off at an amazing free spread area with some buildings, a beach, pool, everything. It must have been the campus, it must have been the water that caught my eye, when they told us to get out we did so quietly, getting our bags & looking for the nearest adult.

"Hey, sir" Batter said, "We're from.."

The guy looked at us, "New? You're Daniel & Gabriella?"

I nodded, "His name is Batter"

The guy tilted his head, "Okay, Gabriella & Batter, I'm the assitant director here at James Andrew's"

I nodded, "Nice to meet you" I paused, "Where's our dorm?"

"You guys aren't sharring one--you're 411 and batter you're 134" He gave me a encouraging smile, "Megan will be your guide"

"Hey Megan" I smiled then looked at Batter, "See you soon?"

He hugged me, "Promise?"

"Yeah" I smiled & he kissed my cheek, I flushed, turning bright red. Megan & I walked away,

"So was that your boyfriend?" She asked, squealing.

"Hah, no. I just met him, we're sort of well..I don't want to talk abour it" I sighed, "So are you in my dorm?"

"Yeah!" She squealed, "It's nice to not be alone with Dina like I always am"

I laughed, "Who's Dina?"

"Our third roomie." she paused, "She'll seem mean at first, you just have to know how to handle her"

I grinned, "I know just how to handle her"

Megan nodded, "So, Gabriella, why are you here?"

I looked at Megan, she caught me off guard, "Oh, well, uhm, my Dad's an alcoholic & a druggie--Mom died when I was three, and it was right infront of my eyes. Well, there's not much i could do about it, why?"

She looked down, "That's why they made this school,we all have a strong past here"

I nodded, "Oh" What else was I supposed to say? I wasn't sure. "So tell me about the people here"

"Well, there's one guy you have to watch out for, Troy Bolton, he's a total player, he's actually a druggie himself, he likes to get into any trouble for no reason, he's different" She sighed, "But his looks will catch you off guard, because he has amazing blue eyes that melt you away & before you know it you're in his dorm &" She paused looking at me darkly "He only wants you for sex"

"Did you guys--"

"Yeah" She paused, "That's Troy Bolton for you"

We came to our dorm & Megan tossed me a key, "Dina I brought us a new roomie"

Dina was mean looking, she had dirty blonde hair, tan-ish skin, black eyes, she was slender but built, "Oh my gosh, who is she?!" She smiled, her mean looking self seemed to fade

"Hey" I half smiled, "I'm Gabriella"

Dina grinned, jumping up from the bean bag & shaking my hand, "I'm Dina! It's like so awesome to meat you"

I laughed, Dina was so perky, you wouldn't have guessed that when you looked at her. "It's awesome to meet you to!"

We all talked for hours, then headed to the quad to get some food,

"Batter!" I called out, running from my new friends to Batter & a group of guys.

"Hey, Gabriella" He flashed me a million dollar smile, "You doing okay?"

"Yeah" I smiled, "Do you wanna come sit with us?"

"Oh" He looked back at his guy friends, "Tomarrow okay?"

I nodded "Kay, seeya around?"

He smiled & hugged me, "Promise"

I flushed & ran back to Dina & Meggy,

"Batter hangs out with Troy?" They both said, shocked.

I turned around & looked at the guys he was with, "I guess so" I said quietly, "I didn't notice, but Troy won't rub off on him anyways.."

We took our seats at a table that was across from Batter's, two more girls came & sat with us.

Dina grinned, "Hey, this is Gabriella" she looked at me,

"I'm Natalie, but call me Nat" she smiled and hugged me, "Welcome to JA"

I smiled, "It's awesome to meet you, Natty"

She grinned, "Natty? Nick name already?"

"It just fits you" I shrugged, Natty was a brunette, tall, slender, but in shape, she had grey eyes, they could remind you of a cat, she was tan just like Dina, alot of people here were.

"I'm her sister, Heather" Heather looked just like Natty, but she had deep brown eyes that were almost black. "Well, twin"

I nodded, "Could have guessed you guys were, except for the eyes" I smiled & hugged her.

"You'll fit in great at JA" she smile & sat back down.

We dove into conversation for hours & hours talking about nothing, but it was interrupted when Batter tapped my shoulder,

I turned around, "Hey what's up?"

Batter smiled, "Do you want to come back to my down so we could talk?"

I nodded, "Sure, sure" I paused, "When?"

"right now?" he questioned, looking back at his friends.

I looked at the girls, they nodded saying I could trust him not to pull anything, "Sure"

I stood up & we linked arms, his friends followed. "I thought we were going alone" I paused, "Not with your friends.."

He shrugged, "It's fine, babe, I just wanted to talk to you."

Batter let me in his room & we fell on the couch, he smiled at me,"I'm really glad I met you"

"Me too" I said, smiling,

I don't know what happened after that, we bothed crashed our lips onto one another, with no doubt in our mind, until I froze & saw a little reflection, but not from the mirror.

"Daniel" I said, stiffly, grabbing my shirt quickly, putting it back on. I never called him Daniel before, I felt like I knew him forever even thought it had been only hours. "I can't beleive you" I smacked him across the face & kneed him where it hurts, I walked out of the dorm, running by now, all the way back to my dorm.

I opened the dorm door & climbed up to the top bunk, crashing onto the bed.

"What happened..?" they both said, quietly,

"He's a fucking pervert. Him & his friends." A tear slipped, "We kissed..& we were both about naked &..they video taped me. They video taped me" I burried my head into my pillow, feeling dirty.

"It's okay Gabs" Dina said looking up at me concerned, "He's just a jackass, Batter probably didn't know they would videotape you..."

We all knew he did, but, I shrugged it off, there was a knock on the door,

"Come in" Megan called,

"Hey what's up ladies?" This guy was dark-skinned, he was taller than me, he had an amazing smile, "& who's the new one?" he raised an eyebrow,

"I'm Gabriella" I got down from the bunk, "and you?"

"Chad Danforth" he smiled, I felt better.

"Nice to meet you" I grinned, & looked at Megan, "I'm guessing this is your boyfriend"

Megan flushed & nodded, Chad grinned.

Hours later it was time for bed, I climbed up my bunk & got my laptop out writing in wordpad,

The First Day: Hey Dad, well, incase I ever come home, & incase they ever let me I figured zI should record my days here at James Anderson's boarding school, everybody here is great, I love them, I met some new people & we're all pratically sisters & brothers. I met some bad people, too, but it's okay, I know I'll make it because there's bad people everywhere. We're going to fix this, Daddy, we're going to get me to come home some day, okay? No matter how long it takes. I think I'm falling in love with two guys I barely know, & there both bad people to be around, I don't know what to do at all..I mean Batter, well his nameisn't Batter it's Daniel, but, he's really sweet..at first but he totally plays you right off the bat. Maybe that's how he was raised.

& then there's that Troy Bolton, I only heard bad things about him but they only made me love him more. I guess I'm a sucker for bad boys, huh?

Meg & Dina & the other girls are treating me like a little sister, & they're watching out for me completely, they're making sure nothing bad comes my way, tomarrow I start my classes, at James Anderson's, I hope the teachers are as great as the people.

I'm home sick already, please tell Bella I say Hi..I miss you guys so much.

I looked over what I read, & decided it was good, I pressed send & closed the laptop, and I fell asleep, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock, forgetting I was on the top bunk, I fell, waking Meggy & Dina. I frowned, "I'm sorry"

They laughed hysterically, waking up fully now, "Oh, no don't worry about it." Dina said smiling, "That's why I hate the top bunk."

We laughed some more, "Does anybody know where Biology is?" I said, looking over my scheduale,

"Ooh! Me!" Dina exclaimed going through her closet picking out something to wear.

I grinned, "are you going there, too?"

"Yeah" she smiled, "go get dressed cinderella"

I went to the dresser in the corner of the room, taking out a pair of capris & my black & white keyboard belt, "Do you guys have a shirt that does with this?" I said holding up the capris & belt,

Meggy tossed me a shirt, it had music notes on it, it was neon green, with a guitar, then it had lyrics to the song weightless by All Time Low, my favorite band. "Where did you get this?" I said gasping,

"You can have it" She shrugged, "It's pretty old, I mean it was my cousins, but I only wore it once"

I squealed, "Are you sure? I mean I don't want to just take it.."

"Take it!" She exclaimed, shoving it back at me "Hurry up & get changed will you?"

Dina laughed & headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Finnaly half an hour later we were changed, why did these people get up so early..?

"Time to eatt!" Dina screamed, opening the mini fridage & shoving an energy drink at me.

"This is food?" I rolled my eyes, it was just like my first meall at home..Back at home I would take Bella out for a walk then sit at the kitchen island & have a monster. My favorite was the yellow one, I'm not sure on the flavor it was but it get me hyped up for the rest of the day. then Daddy would yell at me & say energy drinks will make me crash later on, but I didn't care. I had always been stubborn. Why did it feel like I had been away from home for so long when it had only been a day & a half?

Dina & I walked out of the dorm & headed to Bio sadly it was at the other end of campus, we had to run. I loved running, I don't think I minded, neither did Dina, we both laughed all the way.

"Hey, science geek" Batter I thought, furious I picked up my pace & kept running dina followed.

Batter caught up & turned me around, "Hey, didn't you hear me?" he said out of breath,

"yeah, I did, my names Gabriella, ass hole" I looked him over, "I'm going to be late for Bio"

Dina & me trurned around & continued to run, I felt Troy from behind Batter, I knew their eyes were all over me even though I couldn't see them, & I liked it.

Finnaly we arrived at Bio with 10 minutes to spare, "Goodmorning Dina, morning" the teacher paused,

"Gabriella" I smiled, "I'm new" He shoke my hand,

"I'm " He smiled, "You can take a seat right infront of Dina"

Dina frowned, then she took her seat all the way in the back, I sat infront of her. "Who sits next to me?" I frowned,

she sighed, "Troy Bolton"

I hid my smile & did my best to look sad, "Oh"

We talked until the rest of the kids showed up,

"Hey baby" Troy sat down next to me, placing his hand on my thigh.

I closed my eyes, "Stop it, Bolton"

"Babe," He closed his eyes & paused, "Let's just have our little own two person party"

I groaned & turned around to Dina, mouthing help me. This was not going to be an easy first period.

Troy continued touching my upper thigh's and my stomache, I kicked him the shin every time, I wanted him, though, that was the bad thing. I couldn't let him know that, but I wanted him, I wanted him to make me go to his dorm alone, just for some reason.

Batter showed up late, thinking he was Mr. cool guy. I rolled my eyes, so much for always being there, pervert.

***************

September: I didn't talk to Batter at all ever since that inncedint, I've been changing lately, I mean my Dad emails me but I never replied back fully, just saying back at you or something, I felt bad, I think it's been my fault mostly, I just didn't want to talk to him, I've been too busy lately.

October: I fully replied to my Dad saying how much I missed him, how much I wanted to come home, Dina & Meggy saw how upset I was, we got a new girl, her name is Sharpay Evans, & she's really nice. But, I think Dina & Meggy are jealous & think she's stealing me away from them, that would never happen though, i love them.

Novevember: Sharpay left, her Aunt gained custody of her, I was left with Dina & Meggy again, I think that's just how it was meant to be. Troy & me kissed..& one thing lef to another, but nobody knows about that. Nobody knows that I'm..well..pregnant.

December: My baby bump is starting to show, I told Meggy & Dina I've just been eating alot, but they don't buy it, I guess they're guna find out sooner or later, & I choose later.

I woke up on christmas morning, feeling sick I started to puke,

Dina smiled, trying to make a joke, "Oh is that our christmas present?"

I sighed, & puked some more, "No"

Meggy leaned against the door way, "Appetite, morning sickness, havn't bought pads or tampons, so you're pregnant?"

I frowned, "What?" I paused, "Okay, I'm pregnant"

Dina & Meggy kneeled down next to me holding my hair back, "& it's Troy's right?" They said in unison,

"Yeah" I puke again, "He tricked me..one thing led to another...I'm so stupid"

"You were tricked like all of us, but we're going to get you through this, okay?"

I nodded & sat on my bed, "Okay"

Dina frowned, "There's a nurse here for like..preggo's" she muttered, "If you want to keep it you have to see her, if you don't you just go to the regular nurse.."

I sighed and Meggy place a cloth on my head, "I don't know what i want to do"

"Does the Daddy know?" Dina said, rubbing my back.

I started laughing hysterically, like I would ever tell the Dad, he couldn't be a Dad, he didn't even like me, he didn't even want anything to do with me.


	3. Chapter 3

I was standing at the door of Batter's dorm, I waited quietly for him to answer the door, I wasn't there to see him, I was there to see Troy. Troy opened the door, looking Meggy, Dina & I over.

"Uh..Hi?" He said quietly, looking at my stomache, he knew.

"We have to talk" I whispered, then I told Dina & Meggy to go away, Batter stayed in the room.

"That means get out, Daniel" I shot a hard glare at him & he left quickly.

"Do you want to uhm--sit?" Troy said nervously, pulling a chair out.

"I prefer to stand" I paused, "I know you know about--"

"I know" he paused, deciding what to say, "I didn't mean to"

I looked away, "I know you didn't" I looked down, "I can't take care of a baby on my own, & it's yours too. What do I do with it?"

Troy put a hand on my back, rubbing it soothingly, "You can't murder it, I wouldn't let you. I want to be apart of it's life"

I froze up, I was hoping he said to give it up for adoption. "What? Troy--you can't be a Father, you aren't ready to comit to me & this child" I paused "You can't stick with just one girl for more than three days"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Okay, you're rigtht, I'm not ready, but we still have 8 months, don't we?"

I looked away, I thought back to months ago on Christmas day. It's been months since then, the baby was due in a month.

"No" I paused, "It's due in a month, Troy" I had tears in my eyes, I was about to pass out, I couldn't take the stress, I couldn't handle this baby alone. Troy couldn't be a Father. I couldn't be a Mother--we were both too young.

That's when everything went black, and I was falling into dream world.

"Dad" I whispered, "Where have you been?"

"Honey, the babies with me, she's safe." He paused, "Confused, huh? Maybe you're tired from those monsters every morning"

I rolled my eyes, "Where are we?"

"Hun, I overdosed" He looked away,

I froze up, I started sobbing, I couldn't beleive this, I was so dissapointed in him, "So you're--you're dead..?" I choked

He looked up, "The babies with me, & I'll take care of her, I promise"

"Dad!" I screamed, but I woke up, kicking & screaming.

I looked around, I was on the hospital bed, shaking, & crying, "Where's my Dad?!"

Everyone looked down, not answering me.

I looked around, Batter, Dina, Meggy, Natty, Heather, & Troy.

"What happened?" I choked out, crying.

Troy stroked my hair, "Sweety it's okay, shh"

I screamed out, crying, "Is--is my baby okay?"

There was silence, everybody looked at their hands,

"No!" I screamed, pounding into Troy's chest, "No!You can't take them away from me!Please!" I started sobbing uncontrollably,

Meggy, Natty, Heather, & Batter all left, Dina & Troy sat at my bedside, Troy gripping strongly onto my hand.

"I would have been a great Mom.." I said, tears still in my eyes, Troy pushed my hair out of my face, "I really would have.."

Dina sighed, "I know that, Gabi"

Troy looked down, "If the baby didn't die, Gabs, you would have"

I started to sob, "WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME DIE?!"

"Shh, stop it, Gabriella, too much stress will--"

"Gabriella! Stop it!"

I looked up at the ceiling, God, take me away from this hell hole.


	4. Ten Years Later

Ten Years Later

"Marissa! Troy!" Gabriella called from the kitchen, handing them each a brown paper bag, sighing. "Troy, teach your daughter how to actually get up every morning. She isn't a Bolton Man she's a girl" shaking her head she kissed both of them.

Troy laughed, smiling adoringly at his wife & daughter,

"Knock, Knock!" Dina & Batter came in the Bolton house, smiling.

I guess it was a happy ending after all that hell hole, Gabriella & Troy got married at 20, they're not 25 & have a four year old daughter named Marissa, they couldn't be happier.

Dina & Batter started dating at their last year in highschool at James Anderson, & they are now happily in love with a five year old son named Vinny.

As for Megan, she comitted suicide when she found out her parents didn't want her, gabriella found her in the dorm floor bleeding to death, calling for help, but it was too late, Megan's life had been over.

Natty & Heather moved to Europe, & that's just where Gabriella, Marissa, Vinny, Troy, Batter, & Dina were going, they were on their way the way to the airport to see Natty & Heather in Europe.

I guess that was it for the seven of the kids at James Anderson's, who would have thought.


End file.
